Todas a por Allen!
by MIAKUN Y AKIRACHAN
Summary: Es 25 de diciembre y Allen cumple 18 años que sorpresa le tendran preparados komui y kanda pesimo summary pero nunca se me dieron vien entren y disfruten del fic


Se que tengo mas fic que actualizar pero se me vino este a la cabeza y no lo iva a dejar pasar

* * *

**Todas a por Allen**

25 de diciembre un día muy especial sobretodo para un pequeño exorcista Allen walker, mas que nada por que era su cumpleaños, cumplía 18 años la mayoría de despertó lo primero que izo fue hacer sus diarias quinientas flexiones,después se dirigió al baño para darse un baño en cuanto termino se dirigió hacia el comedor donde se sorprendió al ver a komui y al rededor de este un montón de chicas entre ellas estaban Lenalee,Road,que se avía pasado de bando según ella para poder estar con su lindo Allen,Mia y Aki,unas nuevas exorcistas.

Allen se acerco y se atrevió a preguntarle a komui ``komui¿que es todo esto?´´komui se giro y se alegro mucho al ver a allen al contrario que este que al ver la sonrisa que tenia komui en la cara se echo para atrás aterrorizado `` pues veras Allen-kun estas señoritas están dispuestas,a comprometerse con tigo por tu 18 cumpleaños,¿y bien con cual de estas preciosidades te quedas?´´ Allen se paro y pensó la respuesta de rechazo ante esto pero no le dio tiempo pues todas sin excepción alguna se le comían con los ojos y antes de que pudiera hacer nada todas salieron corriendo a por Allen este en un auto reflejo salio corriendo del el trayecto a donde sabe dios don de se encontró con lavi y tyki ahora parejita del año para las fans yaois de la congregación de la sombra.

Allen siguió corriendo hasta ver una puerta que parecía abierta se paro y a toda prisa abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación sin previo aviso.

Cuando vio que todas las chicas se avían ido se quedo mirando e inspeccionando la habitación en la que se encontraba,había una cama y al otro lado había una mesita de noche con u reloj de arena pero este en vez de arena tenia una enorme flor de loto en la parte superior y unos pocos pétalos en la otra parte,en un lugar un poco mas apartado había una silla,pero a Allen lo único que le importaba ahora era ese extraño acercaba el pero cuando estaba apunto de tocarlo una voz muy conocida escucho detrás de si``¿que haces aquí moyashi?´´ Allen se giro y vio a Kanda detrás de el,acababa de salir del baño y solo llevaba una toalla puesta al rededor de la cintura a tal imagen Allen se sonrojo(y quien no ^//^ Allen se sentó en la cama de kanda y empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido,kanda ante eso no pudo evitar pronunciar una pregunta un poco hiriente para en menor `` y ¿a ti no te gusta ninguna hay que estar ciego para no querer a unas bellezas como esas hasta yo moriría ante una proposición así de una personas tan bellas?´´ a Allen parecía que le vieran atravesado el corazón con una aguja ``a ti...¿a ti te gusta alguien kanda?´´ hico esa pregunta con temor de la respuesta ``si,pero esa persona no creo que sea correspondida y ¿a ti moyashi te gusta alguien?´´ Allen se que do un poco sorprendido ante la pregunta pero la cotes to con firmeza y un poco de tristeza``si, pero esa persona tampoco es correspondida´´kanda le miro bajo la mirada y suspiro para después hacer otra pregunta ``¿y quien es ella?´´ Allen se que do pensando su respuesta para después contestar la con un poco de duda `` y si te digo que no es un ella si no un el ¿tu que pensarías?´´ Kanda le miro sorprendido pero contesto a esa pregunta sincera mente al ver la expresión de miedo en los ojos del menor`` a mi me daría igual ya que la persona de la cual estoy enamorado ahora mismo también es un hombre,pero bueno ¿¡me quieres decía quien leches es EL?!´´ dijo kanda ya un poco enojado `` esa persona ....e-eres tu ....kanda´´ Kanda se quedo atónito ante esa respuesta.

Allen al pasar un rato viendo que no le contesta se levanto ``lo siento olvida lo que he dicho vale adiós´´ dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta ante eso kanda despertó de su sueño y reacciono a tiempo para agarrar a allen antes de que abriera la puerta ``Allen,espera´´ giro a Allen para verlo a la cara y este inmediatamente bajo la mirada,estaba llorando ¿tanto le quería ese niño? por otra parte Allen no se creía lo que avía oído Kanda le avía llamado por su nombre.

El mayor le obligo a mirarle a la cara y este seco sus lagrimas pare segundos después darle un dulce beso en los labios `` Allen te amo´´ y volvió a besar esos labios que le quitaban el sueño pero esta vez fue un beso mas seguro y posesivo a los pocos minutos se separaron no por gusto sino por la falta de aire `` yo también te amo Kanda´´ y volvieron a besarse esta vez era un beso con mucha pasión y Kanda instintivamente llevo a Allen a la cama y le tumbo con cuidado Allen al ver lo que iva a pasar se separo de Kanda y le dijo un poco avergonzado ``¿estas seguro Kanda?´´ Kanda asintió `` solo si tu quieres´´ Allen al igual que Kanda asintió y se volvieron a besar con mas intensidad y pasión,cuan do Kanda corto el beso bajo al cuello de Allen y siguió un camino de besos hasta su pecho deteniéndose en los pezones semi-erectos del menor hasta ponerse erectos del otro mientras hacia esto de allen solo salían pequeños gemidos de placer mientras Kanda seguía bajando asta su ombligo para des pues subir a besar los labios del menor mientras le quita ba el cinturón y metía su mano por los pantalones descubriendo la gran erección del pequeño cogiendo el miembro de este y masturbándolo ante este Allen por el placer que sentía arqueo la espalda en un auto reflejo soltando un gemido mas fuerte que los anteriores ante esto Kanda sonrío y volvió a bajar asciendo lo mismo pasando por su cuello y sus pezones cuando llego al ombligo bajo los pantalones de Allen y los bóers y soplo a mala intención el miembro de este para después darle un beso en la punta y chuparla levemente con la lengua para derrepente introducir toda la longitud del miembro del menor en su boca moviéndose frenéticamente para darle placer a su pareja allen ante esto lo único que pudo hacer es emitir muchos mas gemidos mas sonoros cada vez asta que al fin se vino en la boca de Kanda,el cual rápida mente subió y beso de nuevo al menor ,mientras el se iva despojando de su única prenda que era la toalla que llevaba al rededor de la ver su enorme ereccióés de eso le dio a Allen tres dedos para que este los lubricara y así lo izo mientras este los lubricaba Kanda seguía besando su cuello y sus ya erectos pezones cuando vio que los dedos de la boca de allen ya estaban lo suficiente mente lubricados los quito de la boca de este para besarle mientras metía uno de ellos en la entrada del menor,seguido de un segundo y un tercer dedo cuando Kanda vio que allen empezaba a mover las caderas saco los dedos del interior de Allen para cambiarlos por su miembro con solo meter la punta Kanda le dijo a Allen con un poco de dificultad por el placer ``e-eres virgen ¿ve-verdad A-Allen?´´este asintió ante la pregunta echa por el mayor que solo pudo introducir su miembro con cuidado para no hacer daño al pequeño de debajo de el ``itai Kanda due-duele´´ kanda solo pudo acercarse al oído de Allen y decirle ``ya lo se pero debes aguantar un poco después el dolor desaparecerá y vendrá lo bueno´´ y a si fue que cuando kanda empezó a moverse con mas rapidez toco un punto en el que el pequeño no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer seguido del nombre de su poseedor ``ahhh k-kanda mas qu-quiero mas...ahh´´ ante esto kanda se excito mas y empezó a embestir con mas fuerza mientras cogía el miembro ya muy despierto de Allen y empezaba a masturbarle asta el punto en el que llegaron al clímax y allen se vino en la mano de kanda y este en el interior del menor cayendo al lado de este exhausto salio de el con cuidado y le dio un beso tierno apoyando lo en su pecho `` te amo allen ´´ diciendo esto beso la frente del menor`` yo también amo kanda´´ kanda le miro y pregunto ``solo tengo una pregunta ¿desde cuando estas enamorado de mi?´´ allen se quedo pensativo y contesto muy seguro de ello a la pregunta``desde que te vi por primera vez que intentaste cortar me el cuello ¿y tu?´´ kanda también se quedo pensativo y contesto ala pregunta ``desde que te conocí´´dijo esto abrazándolo mas ascia si ``por cierto,feliz cumpleaños moyashi´´ allen se sorprendió de lo que había escuchado se había acordado de su cumpleaños ``gracias bakanda te quiero´´ y diciendo esto se dieron un beso en los labios y se durmieron uno abrazado al otro.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado pronto actualizare mis demás fic esperen me con paciencia gracias por leer sayonara.


End file.
